Duo insupportable
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Pidge et Coran ont échoués dans les négociations avec le chef de garnison. C'est alors que l'idée d'être plus insupportable que lui parvint à l'idée de l'informaticienne. Elle s'en alla donc quérir son couple d'ami : Keith et Lance. /!\post-saison4 Attention spoil /!\


\- AAAH !

Le cri de rage que Pidge poussa en entrant dans la cuisine surpris ceux qui y était déjà. Hunk, Lance, et Keith étaient réunis, et tentaient visiblement de comprendre, ou de débattre, sur une recette écrite en altéen. Elle les ignora, et attrapa un distributeur de Goo pour le mettre directement dans sa bouche pour avaler plusieurs gorgées de la gelée verte.

Choqués, ses amis se raidirent et craignirent qu'elle ne vomisse tout juste après. Leur amie se redressa, soufflant un bon coup pour relâcher la tension de son corps. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut plus détendue qu'elle reposa le manche du distributeur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ils virent qu'elle était encore à fleur de peau.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as, Pidge ? demanda Lance, lui lançant un gâteau tout juste sorti du four pour l'amadouer.

\- Les ravitailleurs qu'on a recruté, commença-t-elle en rattrapant la pâtisserie, puis la croquant par la suite pour parler la bouche pleine. Ce sont des casse-couilles de première !

\- Tes mots ! se choqua Hunk, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ils refusent de faire les livraisons ? questionna Keith en croisant les bras, prenant appuis contre la table derrière lui.

\- Je crois bien. Ils font mines de ne rien comprendre et cherche à m'embrouiller ! ET LE PIRE C'EST QUE ÇA MARCHE !

\- Ok, ok, ok, calme-toi, c'est fini maintenant, fit doucement le tireur d'élite en abaissant plusieurs fois ses mains pour lui intimer de se calmer.

\- On peut essayer de demander à Shiro ou Matt de s'en charger, non ? proposa le paladin jaune en tournant son mélange dans le cul-de-poule. C'est eux qui s'en charge habituellement.

\- Matt est déjà avec les réfugiés, répondit Keith. Quant à Shiro, il est un peu bizarre en ce moment, il s'enferme avec le lion noir et refuse d'en sortir.

\- Ouais, il donne pas envie de le déranger..., frissonna Lance d'horreur. J'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il fait...

\- C'est parce que t'as l'esprit tordu, cracha son voisin.

\- Le seul tordu ici, c'est toi, tronche de mulet !

Pidge soupira en les regardant se prendre à nouveau le bec. Depuis que l'attaque massive contre l'empire galra avait eu lieu, les choses s'étaient un peu bousculées. Keith avait décidé de renouer avec son équipe, il était donc revenu habiter sur le vaisseau. Il avait prétexté que maintenant que Lotor était à surveiller de leur côté, il pouvait laisser les lames de Marmora se débrouiller sans lui.

Peu connaissait la vérité, mais tous se doutait que ses choses s'étaient particulièrement mal passées pour qu'il quitte ainsi le groupe. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas quitté, il était encore membre. Parfois, il donnait un coup de main aux missions. Cependant, il était libre de choisir Voltron en premier, et ne pas se déplacer, chose qu'il avait tendance à faire en sifflant avec amertume son refus.

Depuis son retour, Lance l'avait collé, et leur relation, déjà particulièrement présente, avait enfin éclos. Ne pas se voir pendant presque trois mois avait été suffisamment marquant pour les faire réfléchir : ils s'aimaient et ne désiraient que rester près de l'autre. L'équipe avait rapidement été au courant, les piques amoureuses et les dragues ne trompant personne. Lorsque la question fut posée, prudemment, ils avaient annoncé leur couple, avec un peu de timidité car encore trop peu habitué à le dire.

Personne n'était surpris, ils les voyaient se tourner autour depuis suffisamment longtemps pour deviner les choses avant eux. Allura avait avoué avoir eu peur que l'éloignement de Keith ne les sépare, et qu'elle avait ressenti leurs peines comme la sienne. Elle les avait serré contre elle, soufflant qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils aient enfin trouvé la paix qu'ils méritaient. Ses paroles avaient touché les deux garçons qui ne pensaient pas qu'elle se faisait autant de soucie pour leur histoire.

La vie dans le château était désormais à nouveau relevée par le piquant qu'apportait le couple. Tantôt ils se cherchaient, passant de la raillerie à la passion brut, tantôt ils s'insultaient et s'évitaient en se criant qu'ils se détestaient. Rien ne changeait du quotidien habituelle en somme, en dehors des échanges parfois trop langoureux aux yeux des autres. Shiro les avait déjà repris à l'ordre de ne pas autant s'exposer devant des dignitaires, car leurs regards et leurs gestes passionnés devaient rester du domaine de l'intime.

Le couple s'en fichait royalement. Si quelqu'un leur demandait de se séparer, ils passaient un bras autour de l'autre. Si on osait leur dire qu'ils étaient un peu trop proche, ils s'offraient des baisers furtifs dans le cou en se chuchotant dans l'oreille avant de jeter un regard insolent au locuteur. Le message était très clair : ils étaient ensemble, et ceux qui en était dérangés devaient faire avec.

L'équipe les laissait faire, se disant que ce n'était que le coup des premiers mois de couple et que cet audace leur passerait un jour. Ils s'y étaient habitués, et devaient bien avouer que les voir ainsi sourire et rire, rayonnant de bonheur, leur faisaient chaud au cœur. Shiro lui même avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Keith aussi heureux.

C'est donc sans grande surprise, voir même sans y faire vraiment attention, que Pidge vit Lance croquer un morceau de cookie qui dépassait des lèvres du demi-galra. Ce dernier pouffa, le repoussant par le front en le couvant d'un regard aussi tendre que le sien. L'informaticienne se figea alors qu'elle montait son verre de lait frais à ses lèvres, les fixant longuement.

Surpris, et un peu mal à l'aise, le couple s'échangea un regard avant de se tourner vers elle pour la questionner du regard. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à voix haute.

\- Ouais, ils m'emmerdent... Et sont particulièrement agaçant dans leur faux-semblant de stupidité et leur condescendance à deux balles... Mais si on était encore plus chiant et désagréable qu'eux ?

Voyant que les concernés ne réagissaient pas, mais qu'ils continuaient de la regarder bêtement, elle les pointa de ses paumes tournées vers le ciel.

\- Toi ! fit-elle vers Lance. Tu peux être terriblement agaçant et stupide quand tu t'y mets, à un point presque insupportable !

\- Pardon ? cria-t-il, profondément vexé, son meilleur ami et son amant explosant de rire.

\- Et toi ! reprit Pidge en se tournant vers Keith. Je connais personne de plus désagréable et pressant !

\- Chacun son tour ! ajouta victorieusement le paladin bleu vers son compagnon boudeur.

\- Je peux parfaitement être agréable ! siffla Keith en se refermant sur lui même, jetant un regard tonitruant à sa jeune amie.

\- CQFD, répliqua-t-elle moqueusement. Aller suivez moi, je suis certaine que ça va marcher !

Elle partie sans même les attendre, ne leur laissant pas le choix. C'est en soupirant que tous la suivirent jusqu'à la passerelle principale ou Coran était déjà. Ce dernier était dans un coin, et se balançait d'un air fou, partagé entre l'explosion de rage et de désespoir. Sous la mine inquiète et intriguée de ses amis, Pidge précisa qu'il avait tenté de parler avec l'équipe de ravitaillement pendant son absence.

Tous furent surpris, car peu de temps s'était écoulé entre les deux communications. Lance et Keith s'échangèrent un regard de connivence, devenant peu à peu sadique. Ces mecs ont assurément dû prendre la grosse tête, et ils comptaient la leur remettre sur les épaules. Ils s'installèrent donc dans le fauteuil où était normalement Shiro. Plutôt, Lance prit place, et Keith resta à côté de lui, passant un bras dans son dos pour atteindre l'épaule.

Tous ceux cherchant à négocier avec eux avaient horreur de les voir aussi proche, considérant souvent qu'un couple n'avait pas à être montré lors d'un débat sérieux. C'était donc un affront qu'ils faisaient avec plaisir.

Ils lancèrent la communication, attendant un moment avant que les ravitailleurs ne daignent de décrocher. Le chef de garnison, qui avait eu Pidge et Coran à l'usure, s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique dédaigneuse lorsqu'il vit la proximité des deux garçons. Il se figea, se demandant visiblement s'il comprenait bien la situation.

Poussant le vice, Keith s'assit sur l'accoudoir, se rapprochant donc de Lance . Ce dernier passa son bras autour de ses hanches, accoudé du côté libre pour appuyer sa joue contre son poing. Le léger sourire arrogant relevant le coin de leurs lèvres étaient particulièrement agaçant.

L'extra-terrestre humanoïde sur l'écran semblait aussi contrarié que outré. Allura arriva à ce moment là, mais était hors champs. Elle rejoignit Pidge, ayant eu vent de la situation grâce à ses fidèles souries. En voyant le couple devant le sujet du problème, elle croisa les bras en attrapant ses coudes.

\- Eux deux ? En même temps ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, sourit malicieusement Pidge en remontant ses lunettes, fière d'elle.

\- Tu es l'être le plus sadique et le plus cruel que je puisse connaître.

La jeune fille poussa un rire machiavélique. Du côté des deux négociateurs, les choses commencèrent d'entrée de jeu.

\- J'ai déjà dit que les cargaisons arriveront lorsqu'elles seront prêtes ! trancha le chef de garnison, devançant les prochaines paroles des garçons.

\- Oui, bonjour, siffla Keith en le regardant de haut, lui faisant remarquer son manque de politesse.

\- Attendez-attendez-attendez, commença Lance en secouant sa main libre. Parce qu'en fait il y a plusieurs points que je ne comprends pas du tout ! Déjà, vous devez livrer quoi ?

\- Pas grand chose en vu du manque d'efficacité, intervint son amant d'une voix épineuse, giflant rudement l'ego de leur inter-locuteur.

\- Nous avons toujours délivré nos marchandises !

\- Sur des cadavres tant vos clients ont attendu ?

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! les coupa Lance en se rapprochant de la caméra avant de revenir à sa place. Alors y'a quoi dans les caisses ?

\- Des médicaments, de la nourriture..., commença à énumérer l'homme, sa fiche sous les yeux, avant d'être coupé par le rire amère de Keith.

\- Qui sera pourri à l'arriver...

\- Oh vous êtes médecin ! s'exclama le paladin bleu, un grand sourire illuminant presque innocemment son visage.

\- Quoi ? souffla l'adulte, perdu, laissant sa fiche s'abaisser.

\- Vous avez dit que vous livrez des médicaments ! Ah ! À moins qu'il est pharmacien, fit-il avec une moue de réflexion.

\- Un pharmacien c'est un médecin raté, alors t'es pas loin, ajouta son amant. Un peu comme un vrai capitaine de vaisseau et un chef de garnison ridicule..., termina-t-il en jetant un regard arrogant, comblé d'un sourire, à l'homme derrière l'écran.

Ce dernier avait les yeux plus ronds, la colère commençant à affluer dans ses veines. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se reprendre, essayant de ne pas perdre son sang froid. Certes, un lion ou deux, voir Voltron entier aurait rapidement décidé ce fainéant à faire ses livraisons dans les temps, mais l'équipe manquait cruellement de distraction.

Le voir résister fit donc plaisir aux spectateurs qui, apporté par Hunk, mangeaient des gâteaux et autres snacks au Goo. Ils commençaient à lancer des paris pour savoir combien de temps l'homme allait tenir.

\- Alors vous êtes médecin ? demanda Lance.

\- Non, répondit l'homme avec le plus de calme possible.

\- Mais vous avez des médicaments.

\- Que je dois délivrer aux clients.

\- Qui sont vos patients ?

\- Non, tonna-t-il plus sèchement.

\- Mais alors pourquoi vous avez des médicaments ?

\- Parce que je dois les livrer !

\- J'ai compris ! Vous êtes une sorte de réserve !

\- Non ! Enfin oui ! Pas vraiment on...

\- Mais vous êtes autorisés à avoir des médicaments ?

\- Voilà !

\- Donc... Vous êtes médecin ?

Le chef de garnison le dévisagea, un léger rictus remontant le coin de ses lèvres alors que la fureur commençait à bouillir. Derrière, Pidge se tenait le ventre en pleurant de rire, une satisfaction sadique de voir l'homme perdre patience la soulageant. Keith poussa un profond soupir ennuyé en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était des pharmaciens ratés, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne soignent pas en cabinet.

\- Oh, des médecins qui travaillent au black..., souffla Lance en faisant mine de comprendre enfin. Autant pour moi, cher monsieur, je croyais que vous étiez un vrai médecin. Ça restera entre nous !

\- Te fais pas soigner chez lui, on voit de suite que l'hygiène est pas sa priorité, renifla le paladin rouge.

Son amant pouffa moqueusement pendant une seconde, n'ayant pu se contrôler en voyant à quel point il était exécrable. Le chef de garnison commença à perdre patience.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas médecin ! Deuxièmement, la livraison sera faite quand les paquets seront prêt ! Et troisièmement, éloignez-vous ! On est pas dans un love-hôtel ici !

Ah, enfin. L'une des choses à ne jamais leur dire. Keith le regarda de haut, se collant plus à son compagnon en allant même caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts. Lance se pencha en avant, choqué.

\- AH ! VOUS ÊTES HOTELIER ! Aaaa, bah fallait le dire tout de suite !

\- Je ne suis pas hôtelier ! Je suis livreur !

\- Mais vous employer des gens pour le faire, donc vous avez du temps libre pour être à la fois médecin ET hôtelier ! Ce type est fort ! souffla Lance avec admiration en reprenant sa place et regardant son partenaire.

\- Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas médecin ! répliqua l'homme en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ça porte à confusion toutes ces professions, soupira-t-il en se frottant la nuque avant de regarder à nouveau Keith. Il devrait pas faire un papier ou un truc du genre ? Je croyais qu'il fallait être déclaré pour tout ça.

\- Quand tu vois sa tête, tu te doutes qu'aucun photomaton ne veuille en faire une carte d'identité.

\- C'est une vocation d'enfance ? demanda Lance en se tournant de nouveau vers l'homme qui commençait à attraper son propre visage dans une expression basculant peu à peu vers la folie. Vous étiez doués en svt ?

L'extra-terrestre ne répondit pas, visiblement sur le point d'exploser. Les amants ne le laissèrent pas souffler et repartirent à la charge.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on veut être livré pour demain ! râla le demi-galra en pointant le sol du doigt d'un geste sec.

\- Ouais ! approuva son compagnon. C'est pas sympa pour vos patients ! Et le code d'honneur des médecins ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS MÉDECIN !

\- Mais vous avez des médicaments ?

Le chef de garnison hurla en se frappant la tête contre la table, ce qui permis au couple d'afficher enfin un large sourire sadique et satisfait. Ils reprirent vite leur rôle avant que l'homme ne se redresse. Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de les glisser vers l'arrière de son crâne lisse et écailleux, essayant de se reprendre au maximum. Lance, feintant l'inquiétude, leva les yeux vers son amant.

\- Si il est médecin, il pourrait se soigner lui même s'il est malade ?

\- Faudrait un minimum de talent pour ça.

\- Ah, alors il a besoin d'un confrère. Avez-vous l'un de vos collègues médecins dans le coin ? Parce que je crois que vous n'allez pas bien.

L'homme le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds de fureur, l'une de ses paupières tressautant par moment. N'obtenant aucune réponse, Lance l'appela, mais seul le silence répondit.

\- S'il est dur de la feuille, c'est pas étonnant qu'aucune livraison n'est faite, lança Keith.

\- Mince, la communication est coupée ? Monsieur le médecin ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Appuis là dessus pour le micro.

\- Où, ça là ?

\- Nan, pas comme ça. Là !

\- Je comprend pas...

Keith fit glisser ses mains le long de ses avant-bras pour les poser sur celles de son compagnon. Il les dirigea ensuite vers les touches, et appuya dessus avec lui. Ainsi enlacé, il avait sa bouche à son oreille pour lui indiquer que c'était ainsi qu'il devait procéder. Sa voix avait été automatiquement chaude et ronronnante, faisant frissonner Lance qui se perdit également dans leurs séductions, tous deux se laissant prendre à leur propre jeu. Le chef de garnison blêmissait en les voyant se rapprocher.

\- Il faut parfois m'expliquer plusieurs fois les choses, tu sais ? fit chaudement Lance.

\- Je saurais te l'apprendre rapidement.

\- Impatient, comme toujours..., sourit-il en levant le menton, son regard brûlant tombant sur ses lèvres tentatrices de son amant.

\- S'encombrer de simagrées est ennuyant.

\- Et tu sais comment t'amuser, hein ?

Hypnotisés, ils se rapprochèrent, s'apprêtant à céder à l'appelle du baiser enflammé qu'ils désiraient partager. Le sursaut monumental de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, ainsi que son embarra qui lui fit pousser des sons étranglés, ramena les amants à la réalité dans un léger bond de surprise. Keith glissa contre Lance, alors il le serra dans ses bras pour ne pas tomber ridiculement de l'accoudoir sur lequel il était assit dans un équilibre précaire. Sans le vouloir, cette ultime étreinte fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour le chef de garnisons.

\- Très bien ! Très bien ! Je fais de ce cargo ma priorité ! Il sera envoyé dans l'heure qui vient aux réfugiés de Voltron !

\- Enfin, siffla le paladin écarlate.

\- Merci, mon brave monsieur ! sourit Lance. Avant que vous ne partiez, j'ai ma tante qui, un jour, a eu un problème au genou, alors je me demandais si-

L'homme, paniqué coupa brutalement la communication dans des geste erratiques. Le couple explosa de rire en s'enlaçant, fier d'avoir réussi leur coup. Leurs amis les rejoignirent, criant de victoire avec eux.

\- Babe, commença Lance alors qu'il se levait avec Keith. Tu as été particulièrement énervant ! Je t'aurais déjà collé trois poings dans ta face de mulet !

\- Je te retourne le compliment, lover boy.

Le surnom fit lourdement frissonner le jeune homme qui le regarda intensément, son sourire se fanant un peu alors que la passion embrasait ses yeux. Le visage rouge, il le tira par la main, l'emportant avec lui. Surpris, son amant le questionna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'une consultation !

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, pouffa-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais apprendre rapidement sur le tas, souffla Lance d'une voix sensuelle en le couvant d'un regard chaud.

Keith sourit largement avant de s'humecter les lèvres, intéressé par l'idée plus qu'alléchante. Il prit soudainement les devants en le tirant à sa suite, les faisant pouffer de rire comme deux enfants fiers de leur bêtise. Ils laissèrent derrière eux leurs amis choqués d'avoir été totalement oubliés. Néanmoins, Pidge se secoua pour crier.

\- Merci pour le coup de main !... Et bon coup de main à vous, pouffa-t-elle, taquine et malicieuse.

\- Pidge ! se choqua Allura.

\- Bah quoi ?


End file.
